


and i'm looking at you twice

by amasijo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amasijo/pseuds/amasijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny and Scott work for rival secret agencies and keep meeting during missions, and they dance in tuxedos. Also, Scott likes Danny's cologne. (Spoilers: it is in fact aftershave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm looking at you twice

“I can’t believe you’re making me sit this out,” Jackson says. Danny exhales through his nose and tries not to roll his eyes. It’s really difficult. 

“You would have gotten caught in a second here, Jackson.”

Lydia’s voice comes through in a murmur, and Danny glances around for her. She’s smiling into her drink—a small crowd of men around her are offering her appetizers. She graciously lets them down and starts to do another circuit around the room. 

“But—”

“Everyone,” Lydia cuts in, “knows you here. That’s not a compliment, by the way. It’s a weakness, but I guess that’s what we get for having an operative of your social standing.” 

“Yeah, but _you_ —”

“Hmm, yes, but I’m _better_ than you,” Lydia says gently. Objectively, it’s true, and Danny lets out a soft laugh. He can almost hear Jackson scowling. 

“Excuse me.”

The voice comes from behind him. Danny almost startles before he remembers himself, and what he’s here to do. He turns, and McCall is standing in front of him, a goofy, friendly sort of smile on his face. Danny is sure his eyebrows go up, if the way McCall’s smile widens is any indication.

“Do you want to dance?”

 

 

 

Scott McCall is Danny's age and he matches the descriptions Danny has read of him perfectly, which hasn't prepared Danny at all for actually coming face to face with him. Especially since Danny's just watched him blow up a building. It looked accidental, but Danny can't be sure, and he doesn't know if he wants to find out. 

Danny got hauled in for hacking a government website when he was twelve, when they told him they’d get rid of the records in the next three years, but they so _clearly_ didn’t, and that’s how he got recruited. His thing is tech, not this. And, yeah, Danny's fit, because he kind of has to be, but if McCall's training is anything like Jackson's or Lydia's—Danny's kind of screwed. McCall lifts an arm, and Danny braces himself for a punch, but all McCall does is pluck a tiny piece of metal off Danny's shoulder and say, "Sorry about your shirt, dude."

"Excuse me?" 

"Your shirt," McCall says, with a small shrug. "It kind of got ruined."

Danny glances down at himself and—huh, his shirt is a mess. 

"Explosions, you know," McCall says, turning in place, and now Danny can see that the back half of his sweater is gone, too. 

"You need better equipment," Danny says. 

McCall laughs, looking surprised, and gestures at Danny's chest. He may have a point. 

"Listen," McCall says, looking at his watch. "You wanna get out of here?"

Danny can feel his eyebrows draw down. "You know we're from different agencies, right?"

"Yeah," McCall says, glancing up at the sky.

"Rival agencies," Danny emphasizes.

"Yep," McCall says. 

"Okay, so," Danny says, leaving it open for McCall to fill in.

"I was thinking maybe you'd come with me and see the error of your ways," McCall says. "And, I don't know, join my agency or something. And then we could hang out."

"Oh," Danny says. He's really not sure what to make of McCall, and he's even less sure of how he's going to type up this report. "Okay." 

"I thought it was worth a try." McCall claps him on the shoulder amicably, and then he leans in a little, and says, "Huh."

A jeep turns into the empty lot, tires squealing, and stops just in front of them. The door seems to fly open on its own, but there's—Stilinski, 'Stiles', First Name Unknown—McCall's partner, sitting at the wheel. 

"No helicopter?" McCall says.

"No helic—? Get in the car, jackass."

"Okay, jeez," McCall says. He jumps in the car like he's driving back from school with a friend, or something, and he rolls down the window to wave. "Bye!" 

"Bye," Danny says faintly. 

 

 

 

“Say yes,” Lydia says. Danny feels a spark of irritation, because he was going to _anyway_ , thanks ever so much. “Find out if they’re here for the same thing we are.”

“Sure,” Danny says, which works as answer to both of them, and slips his hand into McCall’s upturned one. McCall lets Danny lead him to the dance floor, and then just looks at him—it takes Danny a second to understand McCall is trying to let him decide if he wants to lead. Danny pulls McCall’s arms around his neck, and rests one of his hands at the small of McCall’s back. McCall is warm, but not uncomfortably so—Danny doesn’t mind when McCall takes step closer and places his chin on his shoulder. 

“Stiles wants to know if Lydia is here, and if she is, he says to say hi,” McCall says, and then tilts his head as though he’s confused, which means Stilinski must be going off in his ear. “Okay, he also says to forget I just said that, and to just tell you to say that it’s an ‘interested party’ asking.” 

McCall grins—he’s totally messing with Stilinski, and Danny hates that he finds that endearing. 

 

 

 

"We have got to stop meeting like this," McCall says. Danny is hanging upside down from a flight of stairs, and he rolls his eyes.

"How long have you been wanting to say that?"

"Dude, ages," McCall says. 

"You're welcome, then," Danny says.

"Yeah, thanks."

Danny keeps working on the safe, and McCall just stands there watching him.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me?"

"Yeah," McCall says. "I mean, you got this, I can't really do much. I might as well just hang around."

"You could incapacitate me," Danny suggests. "I'm hanging upside down and holding like, a million tools. It wouldn't be hard."

"No, I like you," McCall says, just like that. "You're cool." 

Danny is quiet for a second, using the removal of the safe's lid as an excuse. "Won't someone get mad at you?"

"I guess," McCall says. When Danny looks back at him, he seems totally at ease with that. 

Danny lets McCall watch him work—it's his funeral, not Danny's. Afterwards, McCall helps him down, and there's this weird moment when he's holding Danny by the armpits while Danny unties the harnesses on his legs, and McCall's nose rests against his neck for a second. 

"Sorry," McCall says. 

"It's fine," Danny says. 

McCall looks at him thoughtfully when he's all packed up, like he's trying to puzzle something out. 

"Have a good night," Danny says.

McCall's expression clears, and he says, cheerfully, "Yeah, you too," before jogging down the stairs. 

Danny stares after him and then follows at a more sedate pace. His pick up time is in ten minutes. 

 

 

 

“We don’t get to see you in the field too often,” McCall says, and Danny is brought back to the fact that he’s dancing with an operative from a rival agency, and kind of enjoying himself. Danny catches his eye, and McCall ducks away with a smile, resting his cheek against Danny’s shoulder. 

“I was needed,” Danny says, and Jackson sighs, “Stop flirting,” into his ear. Danny has half a mind to turn the communicator off. 

“You’re doing great,” McCall says, all sweetly honest, like that’s something you say to a person who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you if it came down to it. Though, to be perfectly honest, Danny thinks he would probably hesitate to shoot McCall, which is how he knows this might be a problem. 

“Thanks,” Danny says. It comes out a lot more sincere than he planned.

McCall perks up suddenly—that’s probably a sign something’s come up, and Danny should tell Jackson and Lydia something, but instead he watches McCall say, “Just let me finish the dance, okay? Yes, I promise.” 

Danny leans down to see if he can hear anything more, but McCall is turning back—their noses brush. McCall doesn’t move—his eyes cross momentarily like he’s trying to take all of Danny’s face in from this close, and Danny huffs a laugh. 

“What was that?” Danny says.

“What was what?” McCall says.

“‘Let me finish the dance?’” Danny quotes. 

“You’re a good dancer,” McCall says, a little sheepish. “And you smell good.”

“It’s Armani,” Danny says, and Jackson is making pained groans now, but they’ve been friends long enough that Danny can tune him out easy. 

“What is?”

“My aftershave. It’s Armani,” Danny elaborates.

“Oh,” McCall says, grinning easily. “It’s nice.” 

 

 

 

After their first few meetings, Danny had spent a not inconsiderable amount of time wondering why P.A.C.K. had made McCall their main operative. He looks kind of goofy, and guileless, and he mostly seems to bumble through everything the job requires, but he’s a lot more effective than Danny would have guessed. He knows: he hacked their agency’s database before they got better security. 

He figures it just works for McCall, and Danny doesn’t think he has any business judging, given how good they seem to be doing. Though, of course, Danny, Lydia and Jackson are still miles better than them. 

Danny's first undercover mission, he spots McCall across the room, and all he can think is, _of course_.

McCall is sitting in a corner, drinking punch by himself, and Danny knows he shouldn't, wants to anyway. Danny drops into the seat next to him, and McCall smiles. They end up talking for half an hour before McCall suddenly goes rigid and stands up.

"Sorry man, I have to go."

"Is it—" Danny says. "I'm coming with you."

"We're from rival agencies," McCall reminds him with a small grin.

Danny huffs and says, "Come on, McCall."

"Okay," McCall says, and then: "I'm going to have to kiss you, if that's cool with you."

It takes Danny a few seconds to catch up—kiss, and then pretend they're going to the bathroom for private time. He nods, and then McCall is in Danny's space, sliding an arm around his waist and leaning in. Danny meets McCall halfway, sighing when McCall catches his lower lip between his teeth. Only McCall would do something like figure out exactly what Danny likes on the first try, by accident. Danny adjusts the angle of the kiss, and swallows the surprised noise McCall makes when Danny's hand strays past his lower back. 

McCall pulls back. His eyebrows do a complicated thing that Danny thinks is supposed to be suggestive, and Danny snorts and watches him go in the general direction of the bathroom. He waits about two minutes before following him. 

They save the kidnapped twins that day, and McCall covers them with his jacket, and calls Stilinski to tell him to, "Remember the hot chocolate, Stiles. I think they could use it."

Danny resolutely does not coo over it in his head. 

The point is that they’ve run into each other a lot since then too, and Danny knows now that McCall can exaggerate for effect, until people are squinting at him and trying to figure out if maybe half the inanities he spouts are serious. It's kind of cool. 

Plus, he’s doing this for the right reasons, and Danny respects that. _Yeah, I bet you want to respect that_ , Jackson had said, smirking, when Danny had mentioned one night over dinner, after he’d gotten all his disappointed and disgusted faces in. He sometimes has the annoying habit of spotting Danny’s crushes before he does, and then lording it over him while he watches Danny make an ass of himself, but Danny is pretty sure he spotted this one before Jackson.

(It does help that McCall isn't a terrible kisser, though, and Danny _would_ like to respect that. All over.)

 

 

 

Lydia says, “You look cute together, you should try to pull him to our side,” and this time, when Danny spots her, she’s holding on to their target’s arm, and inclining her head minutely in their direction before disappearing up the stairs. She’s got this—they can finish their dance. 

The song ends quicker than either of them expects, and then Allison Argent is there, saying, “May I cut in?” only instead of cutting in she pulls McCall towards the exit, a giddy look in her eyes. He forgot that McCall and Stilinski had gotten a new team member—he forgot, but then again, Jackson and Lydia seem to have had the same problem, given Jason’s obvious alarm. 

“I can’t believe this! They got the hard drive before us. How do they keep _doing_ this? Lydia, you—” 

“That Argent girl is good,” Lydia says defensively. She sounds kind of awed, too, and a little out of breath, like she’s just been in a fight. If the small tear in Argent’s dress is any indication, that might be true. Lydia doesn’t give out compliments that easy, so Allison Argent must really be something. 

McCall turns back at the door and yells, “Bye, Danny!” and waves enthusiastically.

“Bye, Scott,” Danny mumbles, and waves a little more discretely, because there’s already too many people looking at him. He’s got Jackson and Lydia bickering in his ear, and they’ve messed this up kind of amazingly, but he’s pretty sure he’s smiling like a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you leave a prompt on a meme and then you're like, shit, I want to write that. And then sometimes you do write that.
> 
> Eternally grateful to Denise for looking this over!
> 
> (Title from [Top Secret](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vrg8fVp1Lak) by Girls' Generation.)


End file.
